dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Darwin Elias (Prime Earth)
Doctor Elias' first encounter with Barry Allen was at a tech symposium where a model of his monorail run by renewable energy is on display. Just then, Mob Rule crashed the exhibit to steal his portable genome re-coder, a plan foiled by the Flash. Taking the opportunity to learn more about him, Doctor Elias offered Flash his aid in case he ever needed it. The Flash later accepted his offer, confiding in him about his doubts and fears when it comes to the extent of his powers. The doctor, taking a scientific interest in his powers, began helping the Flash learn more about his abilities. He ran tests on him, monitoring his brain activity, and discovered that the Flash taps into an energy source called the Speed Force. He also realized that the Flash should be able to take advantage of the Speed Force not only physically but also mentally. While he initially suggests to the Flash that he train his mind to think as fast as he runs, Darwin discovers that the Flash may be causing rifts in space and time to open, even believing that he may have caused the blackout by sending an E.M.P. blast they cause back in time, not knowing that it is his use of this speed that prevents these things from happening. For this, Doctor Elias suggested that Flash learn to control his speed, unwittingly aggravating the situation. After the disappearance of Iris West and others into a vortex, Doctor Elias suggested that he siphon The Flash's excess speed force and store it into battery cells. When he did so, the Flash disappeared into another wormhole and was sent into the Speed Force. With the battery cells filled with speed force, Doctor Elias took advantage of his supply by claiming to have found a way to use renewable energy. Claiming the credit and fame for its discovery, Doctor Elias was viewed as the "hero" and savior of Central City in the months of the Flash's absence. To ensure his position, he turned the city against the Flash and super-powered vigilantes in general. It is revealed that he views the use of his powers in saving lives as irresponsible, thinking it will do more good if used to advance the world towards the future. Doctor Elias is then targeted by the super-powered Rogues, seeking revenge for their ruin. While he is saved, he does not rise back as a powerful figure in the city as the Flash has returned, becoming the city's hero once again. When Doctor Elias was caught in a confrontation between the Flash and Reverse-Flash, Reverse-Flash sucked all of his stored speed force energy. He then plotted to replenish his stock by extracting their speed force to unlock all of the Speed Force's secrets. However, he is stopped by the Flash, his extractor destroyed before he could take Barry's powers. The Flash gives him one last warning from interfering any further, only choosing not to put an end to him because he knows that Doctor Elias only did what he did because he believes it to be right. | Powers = | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} nl:Darwin Elias